Unleashed
by DarkViking
Summary: When Beastboy causes a very serious problem and gets kicked of the Teen Titans with death threats from Robin what happens to him?, where can he go? Out of nowhere he finds help with a mysterious man who agrees to teach Beastboy how to be a hero. What will happen on this journey they will in bark and the dangers that are waiting for them. Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that might be owned by someone.

Chapter 1

Beastboy was standing in his room looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm sixteen years old and still look like a kid"

Sadly it was true, 5ft 5, hardly any muscle to him and lets not forget..he's completely green. Even Beastboy was realizing that the jokester personality is getting boring now and weighing him down. Every time there would be training he would complain and fail every time, looking like a fool.

Two days ago it was sparring time and yet again he' s against Robin. Robin kept choosing Beastboy to spar with saying it was so Beastboy can get a better "training session to unleash is full potential" but that was complete crap. He would only choose Beastboy because he knew that he'll mope the floor with him and look good in front of his girlfriend.

"Narcissist" Beastboy would mumble every time he was beaten in front of everyone, wiping the blood off his lip while everyone else would leave him in the training room all alone.

Beastboy carried on looking in the mirror angered by those memories.

"I'll show them..I'll train even more, yeah that's it i'll train instead of playing games all the time" He smiled at the thought.

"And then I'll start getting respect" Beastboy ran to the training room but as soon as he got there.

The all familiar red sirens rang.

"Titans trouble!" Robin's voice echoed though the tower.

**COMMONROOM**

Beastboy ran in the common room met by his teammates who were waiting for him

"What's the problem?" he asked

"Nice for you to actually get here on time" Raven replied in her familiar bland voice

Beastboy didn't even bother to notice her, there's more important things to worry about then someone giving you criticism when they don't even bother to smile

"Anyway" an irritated Robin spoke up "Cinderblock is causing trouble downtown, Titan's go!"

Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven were in the T-Car and Robin and Starfire were on the R-cycle

"Just wondering..why arn't me, Starfire and Raven flying there?" Beastboy asked

"Just focus on the mission Beastboy" Robin replied

When they got to the scene, everything was damaged, the ground cracked, cars flipped over and lots of civilians running around in fear

Cyborg was looking around and noticed something

"Where's Cinderblock?"

As soon as he said it Cinderblock screamed from the top of the pizza place that the Titans are very familiar with and then he jumped, planning on landing on the Titans

"Titans move!" Robin yelled as he dived out of range from the incoming impact, everybody followed Robin's direction and managed to avoid getting squashed by the concrete monster

"Using brute strength as always" Raven mocked

_"Oh she can say something and not get yelled at, but me?..oh no that's not allowed" _Beastboy mumbled to himself

Robin spoke up "Raven's got a point" the leader looked at the goth funny and she returned the favor

_"..Wait a minute?" _Beastboy continued to mumble to himself _"Something isn't right about this" _he choose to ignore it and carried on with the fight

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Someone unrelated to the scene was walking down an alleyway heading to the street where the battle was taking place. The person didn't notice by the sound of it, they were carrying an acoustic guitar and humming what seemed to be the tune of Rock of ages by Def Leppard.

As soon as they reached the street that's when the light shown on them

It was a man, he looked to be in his mid thirties, had long brown hair past his shoulders and a full beard that was about neck length. By the look of his clothing..he seemed to be homeless. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a dirty dark brown trench coat that was ripped at the bottom so the coat didn't go past his knees, slightly ripped forest green camo combat trousers, a pair of black boots which the trousers was tucked into and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead with his hair going over.

_"What the fuck is going on here?" _he thought to himself as he slumped the guitar over his shoulder. He then noticed Beastboy dodging the fist flying at him by Cinderblock

"Kid's fast, this could get interesting" he then walking over toa water fountain and sat down with a perfect view of the fight which he was dangerously close too, he didn't seem to care, that he started strumming a tune with his guitar seemed to prove it

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Starfire was flying above the fight firing star bolt at Cinderblock, she got a direct hit to the back of his head which made him fly forward into Beastboy who managed to just avoid the monster. Robin noticed this and wasn't happy.

"Go dammit Beastboy! Focus! You're suppose to be a hero not an idiot!"

"Fucking asshole" The hobo mumbled but was heard by Breastboy with the help of his super hearing, making him look over at the guitar playing homeless man

_"Is he insane?!" _Beastboy immediately ran over to him

Cyborg looked over "Beastboy what are you doing!? Get back to the fight!" Beastboy didn't listen though, he just carried on running over to this mysterious man

"Can I help you?" The hobo said

"Dude you need to get out of here, it's dangerous"

The hobo looked at him "Let me give you some advise kid"

Beastboy looked at him funny "..Uhh..ok?"

The hobo stopped playing his guitar and looked at Beastboy seriously

"One, never judge a book by its cover, for all you know you could be in more danger here than me, even with your powers. Two, always let the enemy strike first, the best offence is a good defence and third, never turn your back to the enemy. Never! You're going to learn the mistake now" He then point to something behind Beastboy making him turn around

"Oh shit" Beastboy said as soon as he saw Cinderblock charging at him. Beastboy then turned to look at the hobo again but he was gone, nowhere to be seen "Where did he go?!" Beastboy then quickly turned into a Rhino and charge at Cinderblock, not that it did much good. Cinderblock only caught him and threw Beastboy straight into Raven.

"You moron!" Raven shouted as she pushed Beastboy of her

"Look I'm sorry!" Beastboy shouted back

"I don't have time for this, I've got to actually help this team" Raven then flew off to continue fighting Cinderblock

"I'll show you!" Beastboy then turned into a cheetah and ran towards Cinderblock and as he got close enough he jumped a turned into a gorilla and grabbed a hold of Cinderblock and threw him into a building. He then changed back

"Oh yeah go Beastboy go Beastboy" he started doing a victory dance

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The hobo was watching from the roof of the pizza place shaking his head with pity

"Rule number three kid...never turn your back to the enemy" The hobo knew this wasn't over and dread to think what was going to happen

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Beastboy stop dancing, you making yourself look stupid" Cyborg said with a hint of anger

"We don't know if he's defeated yet" Robin walked over towards the hole in the building "Hey where's Starfire?" Everyone looked around

"Starfire?" Robin said loudly

"Hey I'm getting a signal from her communicator" Cyborg then walked toward the direction the signal was coming from and then noticed something

"What's wrong?" Raven asked

Cyborg was standing at the entrance of the hole in the building "The signal leads in there"

Beastboy walked over "No way dude..that's where I threw.." he then stopped from the sound of footsteps..large footsteps

Cinderblock was walking out of the hole with an unconscious Starfire, his hand was wrapped around he neck, the titans were all in shock at the image that was in front of them. They were even more shocked when this happened

Cinderblock looked at Robin and for the first time..spoke "You can thank your Green friend, if it wasn't for him I would've of never caught this pretty little butterfly" he then looked at Beastboy "And you know what I do to butterfly's?"

Everyone remained silent and just stood there

Cinderblock then laughed silently "This" he then crushed Starfire's neck and dropped her on the ground, her body was lifeless

"NOOOOOOO!" Robin yelled and went straight to Starfire's body, the rest of the Titans did the same. Except for one..Beastboy.

He just stood there, looking at his teammates crying over Starfire's dead body. He then looked at Cinderblock walking away, he thought he should catch him but didn't, he didn't want to screw anything else up. He then started thinking about that homeless man..who was he", why was he there?

He came back into reality when a fist collided with his face. Beastboy landed straight on his back and saw Robin standing over him with a face full of Rage

"You...you're the reason she's dead!" Robin then started punching Beastboy in the face, luckily Beastboy managed to cover his head until Cyborg pulled Robin off him

Beastboy then stood up and spat th blood that was in his mouth on to the floor

"You're out" Robin then said and held out his hand "Give me your communicator now" Beastboy looked at him with shock.

"But dude? I didn't mean to-" Beastboy didn't finish his sentence because of Raven's powers throwing him into a wall

"Shut up" was all she said as she used her powers to grab Beastboy's communicator and hand it to Robin

Beastboy just led there, looking at his now former team

"You are no longer a member of the Teen Titans" Robin said with disgust and then walked over the his bike

"But..w..what do I do? Where do I go?!" Beastboy got up slowly because of the pain

Cyborg looked at him and got in the T-car and drove off, Raven used her powers to teleport her and Starfire's body to the tower

Robin drove up next to Beastboy "What you do is your problem but as the where you go" Robin then grabbed Beastboy by the collar "You can stay here in Jump City if you please..but if you come near the tower or any of us again..I'll kill you" Robin then drove off leaving a bloody, teary eyed Beastboy

"Poor kid" was all the hobo said as he disappeared into the slowly approaching darkness of the night

**5 HOURS LATER**

Beastboy was walking across the Jump City bridge away from Jump City, he wasn't bleeding anymore but was badly bruised, he then stopped and looked at the water under the bridge. Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights because it was one hell of a drop

"Hm..a fall like that could kill someone" he said to himself, he then looked at the tower which was in perfect view from the bridge and then he remember what Robin told him _"If you come near the tower or any of us again..I'll kill you" _

He then looked at the water again and gripped the rails of the walkway "I could use the help of that drop right now..quick..instent and I get the fly one last time" he looked at the tower again "I just won't be landing safely this time"

"Well well well..look what we have here boys" A rough low voice said

Beastboy turned around and looked at the 5 small time thugs standing in front of him, three hat baseball bats, one had a crowbar and the guy who seemed to be the leader was holding a knife

"What do you guys want?" Beastboy asked with no fear showing

The knife holder laughed "Well..your money and clothes with be a good start or we can just skip to your skin" he laughed again "A lot of people will pay good money for the green skin of Beastboy of the Teen Titans"

_"I'm not a Titans anymore" _Beastboy thought to himself

The knife holder got in Beastboy's face "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" All the thugs started laughing but stopped when they saw their leader fall to the ground. Beastboy punched him square in the nose

"Ah you son of a whore! you broke my nose, get him boys!"

All the thugs crowded Beastboy and started beating him with the weapons. Beastboy knew he didn't have a chance in his condition but he didn't care anymore, he had nothing to live for anymore. Beastboy was almost about to lose consciousness but then he heard a familiar voice

"Hey assholes!"

The thugs turned around to see their leader being held up by a hobo with a bloody knife, they then noticed that the leader had a slit throat. The hobo then dropped the body and the knife "Come on, let's see you find someone your own size" he then got into a fighting stance which was unfamiliar to the thugs and to Beastboy who was just able to fight the dizziness and watch

"Let's get him!" One of the thugs shouted and they all charged at the hobo

Beastboy didn't know what happened next, it was so fast. One second all the thugs are charging at that hobo then next thing you know they're all dead..in a matter of seconds.

He was then helped up by the Hobo and held on to the walkway rails, he then noticed the hobo laughing

"That's twice today I've seen you break the advice I gave you and get the shit beaten out of you because of it" He then lit what seemed to be a joint

Beastboy looked at him funny "Yeah hilarious..I also got kicked out of my team aswell if you didn't know?"

The hobo looked at the Tower "No I know you got kicked out..the answer now is What to do now?"

Beastboy looked at the tower with him "Fuck if I know" he then looked at the hobo "Who are you?"

The hobo looked at him back "Hm..I don't think you've earned the ability to know who I truly am...so let's just say my name is..Jeff" Jeff then held out his hand which Beastboy shook "My name is Beastboy"

Jeff then looked at him funny "Well not anymore seems that you're no longer a Titan, so what's your name?" he asked seriously

Beastboy looked at him "...Garfield Logan" Jeff then smiled "Garfield?..nice name" Beastboy then looked back at the tower "Pfft yeah right, it's a shitty name"

"Well you better start liking it because that's what I'm calling you" Jeff then picked up his guitar and started walking "Well hurry up! We got to get back to camp before we get hypothermia from this bastared cold"

Beastboy didn't follow him "What do you mean we?"

Jeff then sighed and looked at him "Well you're homeless, injured and from what I can tell, you don't know how to take responsibility, fight, survive, know what to do or where to go and you don' know how to protect people" Jeff then walked over to Garfield "But I do, you're no longer Beastboy of the Teen Titan's that life is over"

Garfield looked down at the floor "You are now Garfield the hobo..and my new student" Jeff then started to walk away with Garfield close behind

"What do you mean a student?!"

They carried on walking with Jeff in front "You have the ability to be a hero but you don't know how to use it, so you are going to start a new life as I train you as I was trained, you remember what I did to those thugs?" he looked back at Garfield as they carried on walking

Garfield nodded "Yes I remember"

"And that was without any powers, which is something you need to get use too because power are a last resort"

"Last resort? but all I've got is my powers!"

"You won't need them after I'm through with you" he then stopped and looked at Garfield "We also need to sort out your appearance, Beastboy's identity is dead and so is his body"

Garfield was shocked at what Jeff just said "Well dude, unless you can hack into the Tower's systems and grab my holograph ring you're stuck with little green me"

Jeff nodded "We'll grab that ring tomorrow and a set of clothes, just the one set and something of complete value to you"

_"Just one set of clothes, well I better start getting use to being homeless" _Beastboy thought to himself as they made it to the end of the bridge and started walking toward the Jump City outskirt forests

"So how does this training work?" Garfield said as he used the tree to climb up a steep hill in the middle of the forests

"You do what I say, train when I say, sleep when I say, wake up when I say and eat what I say" Jeff said as he helped Garfield to the stop of the hill

"Well with the eating thing, I'm a vegetarian so I can't eat meat"

Jeff turned around and looked at him seriously "Like I said..you'll eat what I say!" he then started walking again

"But Dude that's not fai-" he was cut off by a slap in the face

"You will also speak like an adult"

Garfield rubbed his cheek "Understood" Garfield would admit that this guy scared him and thought he was being unfair but..what else has he got left, nothing at all, he accepts that fact that things need to change

"Garfield I need to ask you a serious question" Jeff spoke up

"Ok what is it?"

"...Have you ever taken a life for a good cause?"

Garfield looked at Jeff "No I haven't, Robin said that it makes us no better than the criminals we fight" Garfield then stopped walking "But I have killed someone"

Jeff stopped walking and looked at him "..the redhead?"

Garfield looked at him "...yeah..and her name is Starfire!"

"Was* Starfire" Jeff walked up to him "You need to use that death as a strength, that's the secret, this Robin character doesn't know what he's talking about" Jeff then looked at the stars "Like that Batman, never killed any of the criminals and just kept sending them to jail where they would just break out and hurt more civilians but that's okay because he's not like them because he's never killed someone!" Jeff then spat on the floor "Fucking idiot, he would've saved 1000 of people by just killing those criminals but didn't because he doesn't know how to take responsibility"

Garfield was shocked, Batman was the greatest hero that ever lived in his eyes

"You'll understand to take a life to protect the people one day kid"

"I thought strength came for knowing when to spare a life then take one?" Garfield asked

"What asshole told you that?" Jeff said with a smirk

They then both carried on walking though the forest heading to Jeff's camp.

15 minutes past and they finally reached Jeff's camp, it seemed to have wood attached to the surrounding trees making a roof with no walls, a big fire pit, 2 couches, an amazing view of the ocean and Jump City and the tower and a metal fence with barbed wire surrounding the camp but stopped at the view-point leaving a giant space with nothing in the way of the view. It was still safe, no animals or people would be able to get it unless they can climb rocky side of the mountain where the fence gap was or climb through barbed wire.

Jeff pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the padlock that was keeping the fence door shut and they walked in

_"It looks like a zombie apocalypse shelter" _Garfield said to himself

"If you're wondering where you sleep" Jeff pointing to the dark blue couch and then went to sit on the black couch

"Do you have any blankets? ooor?"

Jeff looked at him and walked over to a tree, he then pulled a giant piece of bark from the tree which scared Garfield at first but then realised that it's a homemade safe with valuables that could get stolen hidden in there

Jeff then pulled out 2 thick blankets and 2 tins of mashed corn

"People are to stupid the look inside tree's for my things" Jeff said as he passed a blanket to Garfield and stomped his foot on the ground making the fire pit burst into flames creating a nice, big, warm fire. Jeff then put the tins of corn on a grill from a bbq and warmed them up for about 3 minutes

"I have a couple of questions"

Jeff looked at Garfield "Understandable" was his reply

Garfield sat down on his couch "Well first, how are you going to open those tins? and second..how did you cause that fire?!"

Jeff laughed in response "As for your first question" Out of nowhere Jeff slice the top of the cans off with a machete that must've been hiding in his coat the whole time "and second" he passed a can to Garfield "I'll tell you when you're ready"

They both just sat there eating their food looking at the amazing view of Jump City

_"Maybe starting a new life won't be so bad" _Garfield said to himself

"Oh before I forget, we also got to get some school books, I'm not spending all my time with someone who struggles to count to ten"

Garfield sighed "Shit" was all he said

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

Well that's the first chapter of this new story.

Please review or sending me a message, I always reply and it will be nice to hear opinions and maybe discuss stuff that can happen in the future for this story.

Peace! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Garfield was sleeping one the couch, warm by the fire that was still burning strong thanks to Jeff. They both ended up falling asleep after they talked about the day that passed.

Garfield was then awoke by freezing cold water being splashed in his face, he sat up quickly

"I'm up I'm up!" he shouted

Jeff was standing the holding an empty bucket and wearing a smirk on his face, he then placed the bucket down and placed a dirty poncho on the end of Garfield's couch

"What is that?" Garfield asked

"A poncho"

"And what is the reason for the poncho?" Garfield sat up and grabbed it, after giving it a sniff he quickly threw it down on the floor "That thing stinks!"

Jeff picked it up and threw it back at Garfield "Well get used to it because you're wearing it"

Garfield looked at him "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Jeff sighed "You're not the sharpest knife in the kitchen are you?"

Garfield's ears dropped after that statement "Just tell me what we're doing"

Jeff picket up a can that was filled with coffee and hot water thanks to the fire, he seemed to not be able to burn, that he just put his hand in a burning fire to pick up a scorching can and not even going 'ouch' proves it in Garfield's eyes

"We're going to the tower and getting that ring of yours remember?"

Garfield's eyes widened and he jumped up of the couch "Are you fucking insane!? We can't go there!"

"And why not?" Jeff sat down and drank some more boiling hot coffee, he didn't make any sign that it was hot

_"...I.. burning him? does he feel pain?!" _Garfield thought to himself "Do you remember anything of yesterday? The death threats? Me getting kicked of The Titans? Starfire's death?!" What confused Garfield the most was that after he mentioned Starfire's death Jeff started laughing

"What's funny about her death?" Garfield looked angry but he knew better than to hit Jeff, he wasn't in the mood the get his ass kicked again

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something my friend said a few years back, anyway what were you saying?"

"Nevermind" Garfield put on the poncho and lifted the hood over his head to cover his green skin "I guess I'm not to be seen?"

Jeff nodded "There's only one way we can get into that tower without being seen"

"And that is?"

Jeff looked at him seriously "We're going to have to get the titan's to leave"

"So you're saying we have to commit a crime? Great I can add a criminal record to my list of always wanted things!" Garfield then sat back down on the couch "...do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, unless you think you can survive the world on your own full of criminals who would like to have the almighty Beastboy from The Teen Titans head on a their mantelpiece!"

Garfield looked at Jeff, he knew he was right, he wouldn't last 5 minutes on his own. I mean if it wasn't for Jeff arriving on the bridge and saving him from those thugs Garfield would be dead

Garfield nodded "Ok but when we get to the tower..can I see Starfire one last time?"

Jeff nodded in response and used his bandana to cover his face except for his eyes "Let's go"

They started walking to the city.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin was standing in the medical room looking over at Starfire's bruised body but something was off, she was alive but only just. As soon as they got back from the battle with Cinderblock, Raven used as much power as she could to heal Star and Cyborg prepared the medical room for her. Luckily Raven managed to heal Star enough to survive but she will be in a coma and no-one knew for how long.

"I'm so sorry" was all Robin said

There was a knock at the door and Cyborg walked in with a frown "Driving around Jump City and the outskirt's all night and I still can't find him"

"I told you he's not to come back to the tower ever again!" Robin looked at Cyborg with anger and Cyborg returned the favor

"Fuck you Robin, you think you're a good person all the time, worrying about Starfire and targeting Beastboy for the reason Star's in a coma but I know what you do when the lights are off and everyone is asleep, you think I never noticed but I've got news for you..I know!"

Robin clenched his fists "And what would that be?" he said with a growl

Cyborg stood his ground "That you're fucking Raven"

Robin lunged for Cyborg punching him in the face and knocking him down

"You're so two-faced, saying that I'm an asshole for kicking Beastboy of the team but I didn't see you taking his side, all you did was standing there and then drive off!"

Cyborg stood up and pushed Robin into the wall and held him there by the throat blocking any air going into Robin's lungs

"I regret doing nothing ok! when I was more focused on making sure Starfire survive's, I didn't pay attention to your bullshit rantings about Beastboy not being a good hero! But that's not the real reason is it? No no no..you wanting him gone so you could have Raven all to yourself" Cyborg then dropped Robin leaving him on his knees gasping for air

"You...better...not...disrespect...me...again" Was all Robin said

"Whatever" Cyborg said as he left the room

Robin looked at Starfire's body one last time before he went to the training room to take advantage of all this anger for a good workout

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeff and Garfield were in an alleyway looking at the Jump City bank

"I don't like it" Jeff said

"Oh well excuse me for my idea of robbing a bank because I was under the impression that you had a fucking plan before we got here!" Garfield shouted

Jeff looked at him "Well having no plan is better than yours! What do you expect us to do? Just walk in there waving around my machete while the security have guns! Talk about bringing a knife to a gun fight"

"We have powers! let's use them!"

"Oh that will work wouldn't it? Because Jump City will never notice that there's only one green animal shapeshifter alive but don't worry because the one that's robbing the bank isn't Beastboy! and who said I had powers?

" Oh please you think I didn't notice you using powers when you defeated those thugs in like 2 seconds and when you managed to make a fire..by stomping on the fucking ground!"

"Maybe I'm just really skilled!"

"In what?! Super speed combat and fire combustion?! Have you ever heard of a thing called physics? because if you're not a metahuman you're sure breaking them!"

"I'm surprised you can pronounce physics"

"Ahhh using the stupid insults huh? You've known my what? 30 hours and you already think I'm an idiot? What makes you so sure?!"

"Because you've stood in dog shit for the last 10 minutes!"

Garfield then looked down at his feet and saw that his left shoe was covered in dog shit

"Oh fuck my life!" Garfield then kicked the wall but regretted that straight afterwards "Ahhhh! My fucking foot" He started hoping around on one foot much to Jeff's amusement

"Oh this is great isn't it? People will never guess it's you now Beastboy because you can pretend you've got one leg!"

Garfield looked at him angrily "That's it!" He then kicked Jeff in the balls which made him shoot fire out of his hands and straight into the bank

"Ah you asshole!" Jeff was now on his knee's unknowing that the bank has caught fire and is quickly rising

Garfield looked at the bank and then started hearing screaming "Fuck" was all he said

After a couple of minutes of testicular pain Jeff was now stood up and returned the favor by poking Beastboy in the eyes

"Ahhh I'm blind!" Beastboy started rolling around on the floor and Jeff started staring at the bank

"Hey this is great, people must have seen that fireball hit the bank which means that powers have been used and that must mean that it's now Teen Titans business" Jeff then helped Garfield up

"Yeah fucking fantastic, people are running in fear and someone could be trapped in that fire close to death, we're dressed like we belong in a Clint Eastwood movie but that's ok because the Titan's are on their way which means I can sneak into what once was my home so I can steal my holograph ring so I can start a new life as Garfield the dirty hobo!"

Jeff looked at him "You see the cup as half empty don't you?"

Garfield then came into a realisation "Hold up..the Titan's are on their way! We need to get to the tower fast!"

"Good point" Jeff and Garfield started running through alleyways towards the tower hoping not to be seen

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin was punching the punching bag in the gym imagining Cyborgs face on it

"Damn robot..thinking he knows everything" he continues punching the bag until the alarms went off

"Trouble" he said to himself and starting running to the common room, when he got there Raven and Cyborg were waiting for him

"What's the problem?" he asked

Cyborg was trying on the main computer "Jump City bank is on fire, witnesses say the saw a fireball hit fly from the street and hit the inside of the bank"

"Fire teams, police and ambulances are already there?" Raven asked

"Yes" Cyborg replied

"Okay let's head down there and see if anyone is trapped inside the bank" Robin said

"Hold up" Cyborg looked at him "Who's gonna stay with Starfire?"

They all looked at each other

"I'll stay" Raven said "Something might happen to her while she's in a coma"

"No I'll stay" Cyborg replied "They need your powers to get out any civilians trapped in the bank, I'll be able to make sure Starfire is fine"

Robin nodded "Ok, Raven, you and I will go and Cyborg will stay, Titan's Go!"

Robin and Raven both ran out of the common room door and rode of on the R- Cycle with Raven on the back

Cyborg was watching from the common room window "Make it more obvious that you're sleeping together why don't you"

He then started walking to the kitchen "Does he really have to shout Titans Go every time there's trouble? douche.."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" Garfield was repeatedly saying as they were running towards the tower

"What's wrong now?!" Jeff was ahead of Garfield, being a faster runner of course

"What happens if we get caught?! I can't to hard time!"

"We're not going to get caught!"

"What makes you so sure?!" Garfield started running faster to catch up with his now mentor

"No-one goes for the homeless when a crime hits, they have too much pity"

Garfield looked at him "I'm calling bullshit on that"

Jeff then noticed a red bike speeding down the road they were about to cross, it was Robin and Raven heading to the crime scene

"Shit get down" they both hid behind a parked car as Robin drove past, Garfield noticed something

"Where's Cyborg? and why's Raven riding on the back of Robin's bike? She never rides on Robin's bike!"

Jeff watched ad they drove off "Maybe that's not the only thing she's riding"

Garfield looked at him angrily "No she's not like that!"

Jeff started back with a smirk "Oooh did I hit a nerve? Well that's one thing we have in common"

"What's that?"

Jeff started laughing "We both like gothic meat"

Garfield shook his head "That's just wrong man"

"But correct?"

"...yeah" they both stood up laughing slightly

"Why do you think Cyborg isn't with them?" Garfield asked

Jeff looked at the tower in the distance "Maybe he's guarding something? anything in that tower worth guarding?"

Garfield scratched his head "Not really, the tower has a powerful security system? No-one really stays behind unless.." Garfield's eyes went wide "Unless!"

Jeff looked at him with confusion "Unless what?"

"Come on we gotta go" Garfield started running towards the tower with Jeff close behind

_"What got into him?" _Jeff thought to himself

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin and Raven made it to the crime scene. By the look of it everyone was out of the bank and no-one was damaged or killed thankfully. Robin and Raven walked up to the police chief.

"Robin, Raven " The chief nodded while smoking a cigar

Robin nodded back "Chief" Raven remained quiet

"What happened here?" Robin asked while staring at the burnt bank

"Well according to some of the witnesses they saw a fireball fly out of that alleyway" The chief pointed towards the alleyway "and heard two people arguing in the same alleyway"

"May we see these witnesses?" Raven asked

The chief nodded "They're over there" he pointed to a man and women, obviously a couple talking to a couple of police officers. The women looked a bit spooked by all the trouble that has happened

When they walked over the couple Robin spoke first "Hello I'm Robin of The Teen Titans and this is Raven, may we have a word?"

The couple both nodded "Sure by all means" The man spoke

"Apparently you were the two who saw the fireball hit the bank?"

"Yes" The women replied "It was horrible"

"Was there anything happening in that alleyway before and after the fireball hit the bank?"

"We heard shouting, sounded like two men but we never managed to get a look at them and after the fireball hit we heard them running"

Raven looked at the alleyway and started walking over there, Robin noticed this and decided to follow

"Thankyou for your coöperation, I suggest you both go home and relax, you've had a hard day today" he said with a smile

"Thankyou" The man said as he shook Robin's hand

"Yes thankyou very much Robin, make sure you bring them in" The women spoke up

"We will" Robin replied and then walked over to the alleyway, He saw Raven staring at a burn mark on a wall which was opposite to the bank

"What is?" Robin asked

"It's a burn mark" she put her finger on it but quickly pulled away "Ow..it's still hot" she then looked at the finger tip which now had ash on it

"So..you think more than one fireball was cast?"

"Must be, by the looks of it, the fireballs must have been cast at the same time"

Robin looked back and forth from the bank and the burn mark on the alleyway wall

"But why would two shots be fired? and why one at a wall?"

"I'm picking up no past emotions here..so they must be good at keeping them unreadable, which is pretty incredible"

Robin then noticed something on the floor "Look a foot print..covered in dog waste"

"and there's another one..maybe it's a trail?" Raven asked

Robin started walking down the alleyway "Let's follow it, maybe you can pick up on some emotions when we get farther"

"Or we can now?" Robin turned around and saw Raven with that look in her eye, Robin slowly walked over and then lifted Raven up on a wall and they started kissing passionately

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Robin said between breaths

"What do you want?" Raven replied with lust

Robin looked at her and then started kissing her again as she unhooked his belt

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeff and Garfield were on the coast looking at the tower, water was the only thing separating them from the island

Garfield dipped his foot in the water and quickly back out "It's fucking freezing man"

"Stop being a baby" Jeff replied seriously

"What is with you man? One second you're completely serious and then you're childish and funny and fun and now you're serious again?!"

"I think it's an effect from when I was a mercernar-" he quickly stopped and changed it "Maybe I'm Bi-Polar whatever that means"

Garfield noticed Jeff was going to say something else but decided to forget about it for now, they had more important things to worry about

"So is any alarms going to go off when we step foot on the island?"

"No, not when it's daylight and we're awake"

"Ok then, let's go" they started swimming to the tower "Holy fuck you wasn't kidding about it being freezing cold!" Jeff shouted

"Who's the baby now!" Garfield replied

"Shut up!"

After about 5 minutes of swimming they finally made it to the island

"When we get back to camp you better use those powers you fail to hide and make a giant fire!" Garfield shouted

Jeff shook his head "Yeah Yeah, let's go inside" he started walking towards the entrance but Garfield stopped him

"What's the problem now?" an annoyed Jeff asked

"What do we do about Cyborg? He isn't exactly going to put our clothes in the drying and hand us some fresh towels!"

Jeff looked at him "We knock him out"

"Oh great I get to knock out my best friend" they walked inside the tower

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cyborg was still in the common room playing Mega monkeys four on the gamestation

"Oh yeah another high score for Cyborg!" he cheered

He then looked at the clock "Gee Robin and Raven are taking their time? Oh well a guy can only take so much being the third wheel"

He then heard something drop on the floor "What th-" he then felt something hard hit him on the human side of his head and then fell unconscious

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeff and Garfield were in the elevator heading up to the common room

"So how do you expect we knock out Cyborg?" Garfield asked

"He's half human right?"

"Yes"

"Does he have a half human head?"

"Yes"

"You've just answered your own question"

Garfield looked confused "How did I answer my question?"

Jeff sighed "Look just let me handle it ok?!"

Garfield held his hands in the air "Ok fine, fuck who jizzed in your coffee?"

The elevator door opened and they saw Cyborg on the couch, he seemed to be playing a game on the gamestation

"He's playing mega monkeys four" Garfield whispered

"Oh yeah another high score for Cyborg!" they heard him shout

"Oh the asshole" Garfield harshly whispered

"Shut up" Jeff whispered back, they crawled all the way to the kitchen so they lower their chances of being seen

Jeff noticed a small wine holder under a kitchen counter and picked up a bottle and looked at Garfield "You do know the legal age to drink this is 21?"

"Oh boo hoo So we like to have a little underage drink once in a while" Garfield stood up to look at Cyborg, he then noticed a glass on the counter

_"See I knew it wasn't me leaving glasses on the counter! Fuck you Robin!" _he thought to himself as he picked up the glass

Jeff started crawling towards the couch and was soon behind Cyborg and was ready to strike

"Gee Robin and Raven are taking their time? Oh well a guy can only take so much being the third wheel" Cyborg said

When Garfield heard him say that his eyes went wide and he dropped the glass he was holding and it smashed on the floor

"Shit" Jeff whispered to himself

"What th-" Jeff hit Cyborg with the wine bottle before he could finish what he was saying

Cyborg was unconscious straight after the hit

Jeff looked at the broken bottle "Hm 1847? damn that's a good year, what a waste" he then broke the common room window and threw the broken bottle out the windows so they couldn't track his fingerprints

Garfield looked at his friend lying on the couch "He's fought so many enemies and didn't get so much as a scratch, then you come along with a wine bottle and knock him out"

"Well everyone needs to be knocked out every once in a while, anyway I almost forgot" he slapped Garfield in the face

Garfield put his hand on his cheek "Ow what was that for?"

"For dropping that glass, if I didn't act quickly you would've been seen!"

"Well sorry but I..just..nevermind, let's go" They walked to Garfield's old room

When they made it to his room, straight away he picked up his holograph ring, he also picked out some of his civilian clothes

"Don't pick anything stylish or stupid" Jeff said from the door

"Do I look like a guy who owns stylish things?"

"Good point" Jeff laughed

Garfield picked up some olive-green combat trousers, a pair of black boots, a Jimi Hendrix shirt and a plain black hoodie. After he put those clothes on he put his doom patrol outfit deep in his closet so no-one would find it

"You trying to copy my style?" Jeff said as he walked into Garfield's room and looked around "Shithole" he said with a smile

"I hope you weren't watching me change?" Garfield asked

"No I was in the goth girls room, she has a nice collection of books"

Garfield looked at him "I hope you didn't steal one?"

Jeff looked back at him "If I was going to steal something it would be something useful"

"Books can be useful" Garfield argued, he never thought he'd argue about books

"Not when they're all about the fucking underworld or some afterlife"

Garfield was looked through some drawers looking for something "I take it you're not a religious man?"

Jeff looked out the window "I've never really bothered with that kind of stuff, you?"

"It's all a load of shit to me" Garfield replied

"What are you looking for?"

"You said take something of importance to me..well..here it is" Garfield lifted up a flipswitch knife with a 6 inch blade, it had a carved wooden handle with some markings, they seemed to be related to african tribal markings

"Nice blade" Jeff said looking at the knife

"Thanks, it was my father's, it was given to him as a thankyou from the african tribe we were staying with in Africa"

"Awesome, so you ready to go?"

Garfield looked at him as he put the knife in his pocket "No, I need to see Starfire..I think she's still alive"

Jeff looked at him "You think that's the reason Cyborg is still here?"

Garfield nodded in response "Come on she must be in the medical room"

They walked over to the medical room and saw her lying there, she was hooked to a life support machine which showed her heart beat

"She's still alive!" Garfield never felt so happy in all his life

"She seems to be in a coma?" Jeff walked up to her

Garfield stood next to him "You think she's going to make it?"

Jeff looked at him "Stand back and cover your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Garfield walked back and had his back towards the wall and covered his eyes

Jeff slowly put his left hand on Starfire's forehead and breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, when he reopened them they were completely yellow and shining, he then started to glow yellow and so did Starfire. Her heart rate quickened and her bruises started to disappear, Jeff could feel her broken bones being fixed and then saw her eyes started to flutter but remained closed

When the glowing started to disappear Starfire's eyes started to slowly open

"Garfield let's go" Jeff grabbed him and looked at the window

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, let's go!" Jeff started running towards the medical room window still holding on to Garfield making him run aswell

"Oh shit" was all Garfield said as they jumped through the window breaking the glass, it was at that point Starfire sat up quickly only to see a broken window and an empty medical room

"Hello? Robin? Cyborg? Raven? Beastboy?" she continued to look around

_"Maybe they are in the common room?" _she thought to herself as she got out of the bed and started walking out of the medical room

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Wow I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

Please leave a review and if you like the story so far please give it a favorite.

If you'll like to private message me about the story please feel free, I'm always interested about what you guys think! XD

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff and Garfield just made it back to their camp. Garfield was still picking pieces of glass out of his hair, same with Jeff but more glass was in his beard.

"You grabbed me..and made me jump out of a window...20 stories of the ground" Garfield had no emotion in his voice, he wasn't surprised that it happened. He's known Jeff for at least two days now and come to conclusion that the guy is completely insane.

"Stop being a bitch, it's not like we broke our necks"

"I almost did! If it wasn't for you kicking me in midair I would have landed on my head and not my ass, which by the way still has no feeling in the left butt cheek"

Jeff sat down on the couch to watch the sunset "So in other words I saved you're life...and this is the thanks I get?"

Garfield's eyes went wide with anger and disbelief and started chewing on his knuckles to stop himself from hitting this guy

"Ever since I met you..my life has been a living hell!" Garfield sat down on his couch

"Oh and your life was all peaches and cream before wasn't it If it wasn't for me you'd be dead now!"

Garfield remained silent. Jeff was right, he would be dead.

Jeff sighed "Look, I know the last couple of days hasn't been to best for you, I get that. I've been there but you can't just keep basking in your own self-pity and be constantly afraid of the world all the time! You need to learn to not give a fuck because you know what" Jeff pointed at the city which Garfield then stared at "The people out there and the people all over this state, all the way down to my brothers in Mexico, all across the country, all over the fucking world! does not care about people like us"

"People like us?"

Jeff looked at the sunset again "The outcasts...they have no idea who we are or what we're capable of. I proved to you that I have powers today didn't I? and it's safe to say I've been lucky enough in life to be able to train myself not to use them and you know what I don't need them...but I know I do."

Garfield remained silent and let Jeff carry on with his speech, truthfully he was really interested about what Jeff had to say

"The first time you saw me, playing away on my guitar watching you battle that cement thing, you thought I was just some weak bum didn't you?"

Jeff watched as Garfield nodded his head

"You didn't realise that you were in more danger than me, even your so-called 'team' has no idea how well people can hide away their true self" he started pacing back and forth slowly "I was there you know? When the monster you were battling carried the redhead out of the building by her neck...when all of you thought she was dead and the first thing that happened was you getting the blame by your all-powerful leader"

"All powerful asshole more like" Garfield mumbled to himself

""When your team left you there, all bloody and nowhere to go" He looked at Garfield "I was going to leave you...I was going to walk of the top of the building down the fire escape...and head back here"

Garfield just stared at him _"He was what?"_

"But I didn't. I remember stopping half way down that fire escape and I remembered the time I was sent to do some..work...in Africa. I ran straight back up that escape and luckily you were still there, on your knees, staring and the damages caused by that battle and I followed you around all day. You reminded me so much of myself when I was your age..back when I was a complete idiot"

"Hey!"

Jeff smirked and laughed a little "Sorry, anyway hours past and then we made it to the bridge. I climbed up the side of the bridge and just watched you...you were giving off a very suicidal vibe and then those thugs came along and I had to make a decision, let the thugs have their way with you and I walk away and never think about the day again..or take you on as my pupil"

They started at each other

"I'm more than confident that you'll prove that I made the right decision" Jeff smiled at Garfield who smiled back

"Thanks...I won't let you down" Garfield then yawned

"Oh don't tell me my ramblings almost drove you to sleep?" They both laughed

"No it's just been a long day"

"Sure has, setting banks on fire, running through a city, hitting people over the head with a wine bottle, healing someone and jumping out of a window and not even having lunch...really takes it out of you, and it was all for a ring..which you haven't even put on yet!"

Garfield raised his hands in defence "Well sorry but I was busy jumping out of a fucking window!" he then sighed and put the ring on.

Garfield was wearing the civilian clothes he picked out but was not green anymore. His skin had a slight tan but wasn't that noticable, no elf ears or fangs and his hair was now blonde, he still had emerald eyes though, Jeff didn't want to admit it by the kid could attract any girl if he actually tried now. He could even give Jeff a run for his money. He was a little shocked at the difference, no one will actually know it's Beastboy. Jeff felt he could rest easy now, if you haven't guess he isn't really a man who doesn't have a lot of trust in the world and he doesn't want any fan girls for Beastboy on his patch of land.

"Wow..now you only look slightly ugly"

"Oh fuck you"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Starfire was walking down the tower hallway that lead to the common room, she couldn't remember anything that happened after or even during the battle, she had no idea why she was in the medical room in her PJ's.

The common room doors opened and she was shocked at what she saw

"Cyborg!?" She ran over to check on her knocked out friend, she started shaking him slightly "Friend Cyborg why are you not awake?" she then noticed the smell of the wine on him "Have you been drinking the happy new year liquid we drank last year?" she asked sternly, casually forgetting he was out cold

"Hm what would friend Raven do? Oh I know!" Starfire raised her arm slightly and with more force then she planned she smacked Cyborg across his face, to which he awoke straight after

"OW! What the? Where am I?..Ow why does my head hurt?" he started rubbing his head not even noticing Starfire

"Friend Cyborg, have you been drinking because I have been injured?" Starfire playing her mother role as per usual

"Drinking? man I haven't been drin-" Cyborg stopped his sentence when he finally noticed Starfire sitting right next to him "Starfire you're awake?! and..completely..okay?"

"Yes I fell most well, why should I not be?" Starfire now felt really confused and Cyborg can guess why

"Star do you remember anything from that battle with Cinderblock?" Starfire gasped

"Huh! Cinderblock?! Is our friends okay?!" she went into a complete panic and Cyborg tried to calm her down

"Star Star Star calm down, that battle was 2 days ago, you got badly injured and have been in a coma, now let me do a quick scan" Cyborg scanned Starfire's body to see if there was still any temporary or permanent damage, the results shocked him"

"Star does your race heal quicker than humans or something?"

"Hm we are more resistant to damage but our healing speed is the same equivalent to your race"

_"I hope that's not a black joke" _Cyborg thought to himself "Well..either you're gifted or Raven's healing powers have become more powerful because my scanners say you're completely healed with no permanent damage which is remarkable seems that you were pretty banged up"

Starfire beamed with happiness "Oh this is most joyess, I bet our friends will be most pleased, I shall make my homelands feast of healing for us to celebrate"

Cyborg didn't like that idea very much "Hold up Star, I know you're healed and everything but you should still take it easy for a day or two, just to be safe" Cyborg was hoping that reason will work

Starfire nodded in response "Okay friend Cyborg but am I well enough to celebrate?" Starfire asked with a hint of sadness

"Of course we can get some pizza later"

They smiled at each other

"Oh wonderful! Our friends will be most pleased, tell me Cyborg where are our friends?"

Cyborg tried to remember "Hm I think there was trouble so Robin and Raven went to check it out and Beastboy" Cyborg stopped and looked at Starfire _"Shit..she has no idea about.." _Cyborg didn't know what to do. Starfire was never someone he would want to lie to but...he just couldn't tell her the truth about Beastboy. As much as it pained him, he had to do it

"Umm and Beastboy..uhh..has gone to visit the tribe he grew up with in Africa! He's going to be gone a while sadly" _Yeah that's it...Africa.." _

Starfire looked really upset "Oh no..I wished I could've said goodbye..and made him the cake of best wishes"

Cyborg gagged at the thought of the cake "I'm..sure he would..like that Start but he'll be back" _"..Maybe" _

They both turned around to the sound of the elevator doors opening. Robin and Raven both walked out looking very satisfied but satisfaction turned into shock when they noticed Starfire standing in front of them with a smile

"Starfire? Y..you're awake!" Robin ran over and hugged his girlfriend not even noticing the anger and jealousy coming of Raven, luckily she had her hood up to hide her face

While they were hugging Starfire noticed a smell coming off Robin which seemed a little familiar to her "Robin, why do you smell of sweat?"

Robin froze and noticed Cyborg's face which seemed a mixture of smug and confusion

"Raven you look a little sweaty too? You both run a marathon while checking out the bank?" Cyborg asked while he opened the fridge and grabbed some ingredients for a sandwich

Robin and Raven remained silent and looked at each other for a couple of seconds, the silence was getting very dangerous so Raven took charge

"If you must know...while we were at the bank we noticed some suspicious movement coming from an alleyway and ended up chasing what seemed to be the arsonist!" Raven replied but sounded nothing like her normal self

Cyborg noticed this "Ah..the arsonist? Did you catch him?"

"No he managed to give us the slip in the sewers" Robin joined in, his face full off annoyance

Cyborg looked back at him with anger, challenging his leader "The sewers huh? You don't smell like you've been in the sewers"

They carried on staring at each other until Raven spoke up

"You're one to talk! Have you been drinking again? You stink of wine"

"No I haven't, I woke up like this..I don't even know where the bottle is" Cyborg raised his hands in defence _"They seem to be teaming up"_

Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder "Boyfriend Robin...I found Cyborg unconscious before you and friend Raven arrived"

"Oooohhh well then it's all better now isn't it?" Robin said sarcastically "It's fine because Cyborg was unconscious, that's the perfect example for someone who's suppose to be protecting the city!"

Cyborg had enough of this and walked straight up to Robin and toward him but Robin wasn't intimidated at all

"You wanna go?" Cyborg asked with no emotion in his face

Robin returned to favour "...come on" and then pushed Cyborg into the kitchen counter. Cyborg didn't seemed fussed as he went to charge at Robin but Starfire and Raven got in the way of them

"Friends why are we fighting each other?!" Starfire shouted making everyone stop and look at her "We shouldn't be acting like this, we should be happy because we are all together and Cyborg said I am unharmed from the battle with Cinderblock"

Robin sighed "She's right we shouldn't be acting like this" he didn't apologise to Cyborg but did walk over the couch and turn on the T.V.

"Oh god Cyborg the couch is all wet!"

Cyborg just shook his head "Whatever, if you guys need me I'll be in the garage" he walked out of the common room glaring at Raven the whole time. As soon as he made it to the garage he just got into the T-car and drove off

"I need a break from that place, ok where's a place that a guy can finally get some peace" Cyborg then smiled and knew exactly where to go

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Garfield was keeping warm by the fire and Jeff was looking in his hollowed tree for some stored food

"...shit" Jeff sighed and sat down on his couch

"What's wrong?" Garfield asked

"We're out of food" he leaned back on the couch and looked at the stars "Looks like we have to hunt tonight" he then looked at Garfield who was looking nervous "So what shall we have Fish our squirrel?"

Garfield remained quiet, he remember about what Jeff said, he can't be a vegetarian anymore

"Well seems that my personal views don't matter...I'll go hungry"

"The hell you will, we've got training tomorrow and you need your strength" Jeff walked back over to the hollowed out tree and grabbed a fishing rod

"Do I really have to do this? Why can't I just be a vegetarian?" Garfield whined

Jeff looked at him "Because that life is over, this one has begun...now what do you want to do, fishing or hunting the squirrels?" Jeff then grabbed his machete from his trench coat and held out both in front of Garfield waiting for an answer

Garfield sighed and grabbed the fishing rod, hunting squirrels with a machete sounds a little hard for the unexperienced former titan

Jeff smiled "Good choice, you think I'll let you use my machete?" he started swinging it around skillfully "Ok there's a nice place for fishing down by the river east of here, about a half mile away, have fun" Jeff then left the camp to go hunt some squirrels

"Well...if I'm going to have to eat animals..might aswell deal with it" Garfield then started walking to the stream

About 20 minutes later Garfield finally made it to the stream, it was beautiful. The moonlight shined over the water and trees all around as far as the eye can see

"Would have been a good idea to mention I've never fished before...oh well how hard can it be"

Garfield found as nice big rock to stand on so he could get a nice angle and he could just about make out some fish shapes swimming in the water

"Ok, here's the plan, hook fish, pull it up, hit it on the rock to instantly kill it and take it back to the camp and eat it...I'm a monster"

Garfield took one big breath and flung the fish line into the water and waited. Everybody knew patience is key with fishing, something Garfield was not good at

"Come on...come on just bite the hook...come on"

15 minutes past and Garfield still hadn't caught anything but he still managed to stay patient

30 minutes past and a very angry Garfield was still standing on the rock watching a fish body slowly swimming towards the hook with bait, it took Garfield 10 minutes to realise he forgot to put bait on the end of the hook

Garfield was still staring at the fish, not blinking "That's it..just a little closer" the fish started swimming closer to the hook "Cooommmee ooonn" Garfield was gripping the fishing rod very tightly

As soon as the fish got really close it swam off in the other direction leaving a very angry Garfield "Motherfucker!" in anger Garfield grabbed a small stone that was by his foot and threw it in the air. To his amazement he heard a noise from a bird that was flying above him and then started falling down into the forest.

Garfield realised that the stone he threw hit the bird and something confused him, he never would have thought he would be so happy about killing an animal "Yes!" he ran toward the landing point of the dead bird and when he got close he stopped in his track...he was not alone. Standing right in front of him was someone he never thought he'll see again

_"...Cyborg?" _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cyborg was walking through a forest that was on the outskirt of Jump City, it was a place he would come regularly when he just wanted a break away from the team. He found it nice to spend some time with nature, it was something Garfield taught him back when he was Beastboy. Sometimes they would just go somewhere and spend some time getting to know the original world.

"This is nice" he said while walking in between the many trees taking in as much as the fresh air could give him

_"Motherfucker!" _Cyborg face turned in the direction of the voice

"What the?" the voice sounded very familer, he then jump when a bird landing right in front of him "Ah! the fuck?!"

He then noticed the sound of footsteps running toward him _"Maybe it's the person who killed the bird?" _he backed away from hit just to show that he's not planning on stealing it

The person then made it and just stopped running and started staring at Cyborg with a shocked face

_"What's up with this guy?" _Cyborg then started waving his hand up and down "Hello? you alright man?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Garfield noticed Cyborg waving his hand and asking him if he was alright, Garfield didn't know why he did it..maybe in a slight panic but he started speaking in a british accent

"Oh sorry me old boy but me 'ead was acting like a pork pie" Garfield replied, he tried not to laugh at the face Cyborg pulled

_"Either this guy is Mad mods grandson or not right in the head" _Cyborg wasn't buying it

"Dude..that is the worst british accent I've ever heard" he started laughing

"Yeah whatever, anyway...arn't you Cyborg?" Garfield needed to pretend to be a civilian to not arouse suspicion

"Did the half metal body give it away?"

Garfield sighed at the response "Ha ha ha" he went and picked up the bird that was still beside Cyborg's feet

"If only there were two birds here? Then I could say I killed two birds with one stone..literally" he laughed slightly at the joke

"Yeah funny anyway I'm gonna go now it's getting late..uhh..enjoy your..meal?" Cyborg then walked off quickly

_"Strange..if I was green and said that he wouldn't off been freaked out" _Garfield then watched him disappear into the night "If only I knew what ironing ment"

"That's irony moron" Garfield turned around to see Jeff leaning on a tree in the dark holding three dead squirrels "Oh yeah, three dead squirrels and a nice..crow? never eat one of them before but a first for everything" Jeff then put his arm over Garfield's shoulder "Come on kid, lets head back to camp and have a bbq"

They started walking back to the camp "Oh by the way...that was the worst accent my ears have ever had the unpleasantness to hear" They both started laughing and disappeared into the night

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cyborg made it back to the T-car and got in

"That was the weirdest experience in my life" he started the car and began his journey back to the tower

"He seemed familier though, small kid, short blonde messy hair, green eyes and that crappy joke he mentioned and found it funny and had the most familiar voice" Cyborg's eyes went wide and he stopped the car

"..No..no it's not him...he wasn't green" Cyborg remained sitting in the car in the middle of the empty road just thinking. He sat there for a good 10 minutes before he made his way back home to the tower

He still wasn't sure about the kid...maybe it's because it's late, dark and he's really tired so his mind is just playing games with him...he just didn't know

OoOoOoOoOoOo

You enjoying the story so far?

Like I said before, please review, favorite and/or message me about the story. It adds inspiration for the story which makes for better and even longer chapters. According to fanfiction I'm hitting at least 4000 words a chapter.

I was also thinking about adding some OC's that you can think of and message me them and I can see if I can find a place for them and if they can fit in the story. Should be fun.

Peace!


End file.
